


The One Where Ivy Drugs Derek

by LaingLeigh



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: AU, Drug Warning, Ivy is a good mom, Karen is a good friend, Mentions of Julia Houston, Mentions of Tom Levitt, Still Team Karen, smash continued, the show must go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Ivy gets tired of Derek not listening to her, so she does something about it. It doesn't go as planned.





	The One Where Ivy Drugs Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Smash AU and a continuation of the show if you will. Warnings of drug usage. Can be tagged to my other Smash fic: Basic White Girl problems or can be a stand alone.

Ivy called and Karen came right over. “What happened?” She demanded. “Is my niece okay?” 

“Oh yeah,” Ivy assured. “She’s with her Uncle Tom and Aunt Julia.” 

“Don’t scare me like that. What is it then?” Karen asked. 

Ivy stepped aside. Karen gasped. There was Derek, on the floor. He was passed out. “Do I even want to know?” 

“Well,” Ivy strung out. “I kind of roofied him.” 

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Karen wasn’t sure she heard her right. 

“Look, he’s been overworking. He’s tired.” Ivy went on. “I keep on telling him to get some rest but he wouldn’t listen to me! So, I did something about it. I may have slipped something in his drink…” 

Karen crossed her arms. “I do know what roofie means,” 

“I’m somewhat impressed Iowa,” Ivy said with a smirk. “You’re not so innocent after all.”

Karen hated that. After being in this city for as long as she has, she’s seen some things. While Ronnie was Broadway’s Sweet Heart, when she wasn’t looking, Karen became Broadway’s Baby. Little Sweet Innocent Karen Cartwright. She hated it. It went as far back as her hometown where her friends teased her about it. It seemed she couldn’t escape it, even if she tried. 

“Any way,” Ivy broke the silence. “I was wondering if you couldn’t help me move him?” 

“Sure.” 

“Just be careful with his head!” Ivy warned. 

With her help, they were able to scoop him up and move him to the sofa. After they flopped him down, Karen gushed: “Man, he’s heavier than he looks,” 

“It’s the weight of his ego,” Ivy replied. 

Karen watched as Ivy fluffed the pillow under his head and tossed a blanket over that. Karen smiled. “What?” Ivy asked when she caught her. 

“You’re good at that,” 

“I had some practice,” Ivy said. 

Since having Mary Lynn, she moved in with Derek because her apartment was too small to fit her and their daughter. Ivy really did have a magic touch when it came to him. She managed to turn his apartment into something homey. There were hints of pinks all over the place along with pictures of Mary everywhere on the wall. Ivy wasn’t the only one. Mary had him wrapped around her little fingers. As well as everyone else. Karen was just thankful that she took after her mother’s side. 

“What are you going to tell him when he wakes up?” Karen dared asked. 

“I haven’t thought that far,” Ivy confessed. 

“Ivy!” 

“I’ll think of something,” Ivy promised. 

“Is that all?” Karen questioned. 

“Yeah, and hey, thanks for the help.” 

“No problem.” With that Karen took her leave and Ivy thanked her again as she ducked out. 

In the meantime, Ivy would wait for him to wake up. She just hoped he would before Tom and Julia returned. Or else, she would have some major explaining to do.


End file.
